Toroko Warriors/Crow
Crow is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the twelve default playable characters in the game. She is an expert swordswoman with incredible use of blade weapons, being a wild scavenger of sorts who crawls in most places on all fours. This amnesia-prone woman lives within nature, eating deceased animals and taking on anyone who slights her in any way, especially those that compare her or otherwise call her a monkey. Despite her nature, she seems to be rather calm for a lot of the time. Crow is a rather balanced character, but most of her stats are actually above average, making her a strong character already, but she does not cooperate well with teams and she's often not really welcomed by them even if she happens to be aligned with them. This is because some of Crow's attacks are devastating enough to harm teammates and that almost all of Crow's strategies are for her own personal gain. Additionally, her only not-good statistic is her health, which is pathetically low and should be managed carefully. Playstyle Crow is a tall character with a rather average weight, possessing only moderate jumps and above-average running speed. Her defenses are good and difficult to penetrate, but defense-ignoring moves will pierce through her very low health and finish her off quickly. Crow is intended to feel easy to control and it's supposed to be just as simple to use her athletic talent. She can wall jump, grab onto ledges, and fit through tight spaces to get to places that few others can get to. In addition, Crow seems hunched when she stands up and she crawls on all fours at high speeds, minimizing her hurtbox. Shall the player try to work with Crow on a team, she should not be near her teammates as it's rather difficult to not sever them by accident, she should be set apart from the others and scouting enemies that aren't currently threatening her allies. Even when doing a great job; Crow is hindered by the fact that she can't safely get help from teammates and that she has no one who can really guard her or aid her low defense. Crow is best off split away from the other members from the team, or to go off on her own little expedition of the match. You can make opponents go out really far just to try and get you. There is a strict reason why Crow is a lone-type: when she is ever slightly slighted by someone, SHE WILL GO OUT OF THE PLAYER'S CONTROL AND ATTACK WHAT JUST ATTACKED/SLIGHTED HER. THIS is exactly why it's highly recommended to keep Crow away from her friends, she will harm them even if the player doesn't intend to. Crow should stay on the outer edges of the battlefield and run away if the player spots any familiar teammate names. The only reason why Crow should ever go near teammates is to seek out hidden bases to heal in, as they generally tend to stay near them. Anyway, Crow has great offense, her katana having absurd range and being able to attack enemies that are hardly close to her at all. As one of Crow's key abilities is precision -- when she slashes, she will automatically target the closest person -- this is very effective for her, as her good stats and sharp blade can tear through almost any enemy in her path. This can be frustrating for her though, because her blade can tear apart allies just as easily as it can enemies, so it can be difficult for her to properly dispatch of her foes. But hey, if she accidentally kills her allies, she can always take their clothes. Using either of her weapons, she can do just more than hacking and slashing with her blades. She can unleash strong defense-piercing sonic waves that travel at incredible speeds or cut atoms to cause enormous explosions, damaging anyone nearby. Her nuclear power impacts the area briefly, intoxicating it and making it unsafe to walk on. Same technique can poison bodies of water or melt through the skins of nearby animals. Her ability to poison or otherwise deal heavy damage makes her a formidable opponent, or ally...or enemy, it all depends on the context. Defense isn't one of Crow's strong points, but it's still pretty good actually. Crow can auto-defend just as well as auto-attack -- if a sword or a weapon like that is going to attack her, she will immediately face that opponent and counter the attack with her blade. The player can then manually put up a fight after that. Even when one attacks Crow, her defenses are very solid, and she is immune to disease or toxins so it will be tough wearing her down. Her health is very low however, so using any defense-piercing attack may be able to do massive damage or even outright defeat her. Crow is very straightforward, with great offense, rather strong defense, good speed, and an overall healthy battlestyle with not many glaring flaws stat-wise. Her weakness however, is her inability to really be a reliable teammate, independence is truly her game as she can attack anyone that even just slights her. Her biggest fear however is probably the Mistake, who doesn't take much damage from her nuclear strikes and is immune to their effects, and is capable of piercing through her defenses and putting her down. If Crow ever needs help, it is to defeat the Mistake. Crow's FINALE is the Atomic Strike, where she will fully concentrate. The first opponent she sees will be met with a fatal series of slashes before falling down to a final, swift strike. The attack ends if there are no more opponents left for her to attack. This is a very good move and it can definitely help her chances of winning, but she also puts full concentration into even attacking and killing allies! Therefore, the player must look for only opponents and make sure there are not too many players around that are actually infact on her team. Crow is great in most fields, players will find her formidable in any field. They don't even have to be just her opponents, her own allies have to constantly fear her power, especially if there's more than one Crow around. Notable techniques Nuclear Strike If the player hits forward and an attack button quickly at the same time, Crow's next strike will show green-and-purple effects, signifying the toxicity of the attack. If it lands properly, her enemy or the area hit will be poisoned. Thief If the player presses the inner triggers after one of her enemies is defeated, Crow can don their clothing, which can strengthen or weaken her defenses depending on what the material is made out of. The Mistake's armor is the strongest. Trophies ''Standard'' :"Crow is that one mysterious swordswoman that seems to live off nature, eating dead animals and all that. She is usually pretty calm unless you piss her off, then she tries to injure you if not kill you. There's...honestly a lot to say about Crow, but some of the more interesting facts is that she's a scavenger, she has high confidence in her abilities, and that she's probably the most forgetful woman alive, not remembering anyone she's wronged." ''Alt'' :"With a combination of quick and accurate strikes as well as good offense, Crow is able to really showcase her skills. Her Nuclear Strike, for example, can intoxicate her enemies and also harm the environment she hits so to prevent anyone from getting too close to her. Another good move of hers is the Star Split, where she can do a fully accurate, potentially fatal swing with her blade, but it really leaves her open. The Star Split goes through the heart. ''FINALE'' :"Regardless if your Crow is your friend or your enemy, all near her will fall to her Atomic Strike attack! This move is very feared by many, once Crow spots someone they will fall to her slashes. Every player in sight loses their soul to this ruthless fighter, concentrating on nothing but concentration and her own anger. If you're controlling this Crow, be sure to stay away from as many of your allies as possible! Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages